The Hufflepuff Switch
by BodySwitchFan
Summary: In fourth year after gaining some help in order to prove he did not enter himself into the tournament, Harry and Susan Bones find themselves walking a mile in each other's shoes. All thanks in part to the goblet of fire. Disclaimer: I do not know anything related to Harry Potter all of that is owned by JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

The Hufflepuff Switch

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters all credit goes to JK Rowling

Summary: In fourth year after securing help to clear his name involving the Triwizard tournament, Harry and Susan Bones finds themselves walking a mile in each other's shoes all thanks to The Goblet of Fire.

Author;s Note: I am a new author to this site and here is my first story. Now I encourage all of you to comment in the review section. Leave any helpful tips and trick to help me grow as an author. Also be sure to tell me if I get anything wrong, and I will fix it. Although I will not accept any negative reviews if you do not like my story then do not read it.

Chapter 1

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry our story centers around our Gryffindor hero Harry James Potter. Currently finds himself facing a most terrible situation, in which he has found himself as a contestant in the Triwizard Tournament even though Harry himself did not enter nor has any clue as to way his name came out of the goblet of fire. Making his way towards the library Harry is pondering to himself on who would have entered his name into the tournament. Not only that but he is also facing serious backlash from the student body of Hogwarts, even his best friend Ron does not believe that Harry did not enter himself, and his other best friend Hermione has settled for a more neutral stance regarding the tension between him and Ron. As he entered the library in order to not only get some peace and quiet, but to clear his mind as well Harry spots a lone figure at one of the tables. Upon closer inspection it turns out to be Susan Bones a fellow fourth year in Hufflepuff, and the niece to Amelia Bones head of the DMLE of the wizarding world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After realizing who Susan is the niece of Harry thinks to himself that _well she is the niece of the head of the DMLE, maybe she knows something about investigating and can help me clear my name._ So after his pep talk Harry decides to walk over to Susan, and says _hello Susan Bones I am in need of your help_ , while Susan clearly surprised that the Harry Potter is talking to her says back _hello Harry Potter though this is a surprise, what is the situation that you are requiring in the need of my assistance?_ Carefully choosing his next set of words Harry replies back with _as you may or may not know I have found myself as a fourth champion of the triwizard tournament, even though I did not enter my name into the goblet._ Susan replies back _yes I have heard of your current troubles, but unsure as to why you need my help questions Susan? Well I remembered that you are the niece of the head of the DMLE, and was hoping to ask for your help in investigating how my name got into the goblet_ stated Harry.

Going over what has been asked of her Susan carefully considers her options, after some time has passed Susan utters her response. _First off let me start by saying that I and a friend of mine believe that you did not enter yourself in the tournament, though the rest of my house would be quick to disagree we shall help you in you quest says Susan._ Overjoyed by the fact that someone believes him Harry is able to breathe a sigh of relief, and says to Susan _thank you so much Susan you have no idea how much this means to me, although I must ask who is your friend that is going to help us._ Quickly replying she says _think nothing of it Harry I am glad to help you, and Hannah Abbott my best friend will be joining us as a lookout for any teachers._ Nodding his head in approval Harry says to Susan _all right both you and Hannah make sure to sneak out of your dorm and common room by eleven o'clock tonight, and then we shall meet up and go commence our search sounds good._ Quickly thinking over the plan Susan nods her approval and says _yes that will work just fine see you tonight Harry, and do please be careful_ , after their chat has ended Harry quietly exits the library.

* * *

 _Scene Change_

After making his way back towards Gryffindor tower and being careful to avoid everyone, Harry slowly began to think about his day and was feeling incredibly thankful that Susan had agreed to help him. As the day dragged on and dusk had fallen Harry had waited patiently for eleven o'clock to arrive once again being careful and avoiding any contact with his roommates especially Ron. Once all of the guys were dressed and had fallen asleep did Harry make his move by quietly and quickly casting a tempus charm showing that it was almost eleven o'clock, and dressing in some casual clothes as well as taking his invisibility cloak and the marauder's map finally leaving Gryffindor tower. Soon Harry had made it to the room inside the great hall that housed the goblet and waited for susan and hannah to arrive, he did not wait lo long for soon after he had arrived did both the strawberry and honey blonde haired girls arrived shortly after.

Getting up from where he had positioned himself Harry quickly went over and greeted to the two the girls by saying _hello Susan and Hannah thank you for coming and once again for agreeing to help me out._ Both Susan and Hannah had waved him off and said _don't worry about it Harry we said we would help you and meant it, though Hannah did say she was sorry for believing him to be Slytherin's heir back in second year._ Now it was Harry's turn to wave off the worry and said to Hannah _it is alright Hannah that is all water under the bridge now, and you're more than making up for it by helping me._ Although before Susan and Harry entered the room were the goblet was housed, Susan had turned to Hannah and said _Hannah it would be best if you stayed out here and be our lookout in case of any teachers show up_ with Hannah quickly agreeing. Though Harry stepped up and lended Hannah the use of both his cloak and map after explaining how they worked to better aide Hannah. After they had both go into the room Susan and harry had quickly split up in order to cover more ground, before meeting up at the goblet and explaining how neither had found anything of use. Although after some initial thinking did Susan say this _well Harry it seems that we have both found nothing of use so far, but fear not I have one last trick up my sleeve._ With confusion plaguing his mind Harry had asked _what isi it that you have planned Susan?_ Replying quickly she said _I am about use one of my family spells that will hopefully tell us if anyone has tampered with the goblet thus entering your name._ Quietly watching Susan get to work did Harry see and hear the strawberry blonde haired girl cast an unfamiliar spell. Soon after the spell had hit the goblet did things take a turn for the worst. Which resulted in the goblet starting to react and thrash around violently before shooting two concentrated beams of pure raw magic towards both Susan and Harry. After being hit with the beams of magic did both Harry and Susan feel as if their souls were not only on fire but also being ripped out of their bodies in spectral images of both Harry and Susan. As their bodies had hit the ground did both Harry's and Susan's souls fly around, before Harry's soul entered Susan's body and Susan's soul entered Harry's body resulting in both Harry and Susan's view turning black from fainting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a couple of minutes had passed did Harry slowly start to regain consciousness after blacking out. Thinking to himself " _what the bloody hell had happened"_ as he slowly started to wake up, did Harry hear Hannah's voice calling out for Susan to wake up. Reminding himself that Susan was also with him when the incident with the goblet happened, did he realize that not only was Hannah talking to him but also trying to wake him up.

Which only served to confuse Harry thinking to himself " _why is Hannah calling me Susan, and why is she trying to wake me up first he thought"._ After taking some time to gather his thoughts did Harry slowly open his eyes and reply to Hannah saying to the hiney blonde haired girl " _Hannah why are you calling me Susan, and why are you waking me up first"_ questioned Harry.

Then and only right there did Harry realize something startling, that his voice was not only lighter and softer in tone but held a feminine aspect, and it was distinctively familiar. Though Hannah on the other hand was quite startled by the response of her best friend and roommate. Trying to get over her shock did Hannah finally utter a response " _well why wouldn't I call you Susan, since that is who you are"_ said Hannah. Though this caused Harry to panic even more, and caused him to take inventory of his body only to be shocked when he saw the busty chest of Susan herself as well as the rest of her body. Thinking quickly did Harry ask Hannah for a mirror, and acting quickly she pulled out a small compact mirror and handed it to Harry.

Though this caused harry to come face-to-face with the reflection of Susan Bones herself. Thinking quickly he responded to Hannah and said to her " _Hannah even though I maybe Susan on the outside, but on the inside I am Harry it seems that Susan and I have somehow swapped bodies"_ thus utterly shocking Hannah to the core. Which caused Hannah to ask " _how in the world could this have happened?"_ offering his reply Harry said " _it was the spell Susan had used on the goblet that caused this to happen"_ speaking of Susan had made Harry realize that she is in his former body and has yet to wake up.

Quickly rushing over to his body along with Hannah did the both of them attempt to awaken Susan. Hearing a groan alerted them that Susan was waking up. As soon as she had awoken the first thing did Susan see was her own body. Thinking that someone had made a copy of her did Susan ask" _who are you, and more importantly why are you me?"_ only then did Susan hear her voice which was now more masculine and deeper. Which caused her to notice her new body that lacked her bountiful breasts, her long strawberry blonde hair as well as her other feminine attributes, and noticing the glasses that sat perched on her nose. Noticing the compact mirror in her double's hand she quickly snatched it away, and looked into it only to see the face of Harry Potter staring back at her.

Taking note of her utter shock Harry quickly spoke up " _Susan look I know this seems weird to you, but you must believe me that i am Harry in your body, and you are in mine"_ trying not to faint again Susan then asks " _how in the world did this ever happen?"_ once again Harry states " _it was because of the spell you aimed at the goblet, which reacted pretty violently"._ Finally accepting the situation beforehand all Susan can do is nod in agreement.

Though voicing her own concerns Hannah asks the both of them " _well whatever it was that caused you guys to swap in the first place, you can try it again and fix this right?"_ was her question. Though both Harry and Susan now in each other's bodies nod in disapproval, before they both say that it was an complete incident and redoing it could be even more disastrous since it was also very painful to the both of them.

Now looking at each other from their new bodies, did the situation fully hit Susan and Harry that they are forever stuck in each other's bodies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N; When you see "Harry" that indicates it is Susan now in Harry's body. And when you also see "Susan" that indicates it is Harry in Susan's body. Added this in to clear any confusion you readers might have about the swap.

Quickly coming to terms with the fact that they've not only have swapped bodies, but are now stuck as each other just hit Harry and Susan. Though quickly speaking up did Harry offer Susan an apology saying " _I am so sorry Susan if it weren't for me asking you for help, none of this would have had happened"_ before hanging his new head down in shame. Even though the former female was feeling incredibly uncomfortable, Susan was quick to say " _don't fret over it Harry remember I agreed to help you, also since it was my spell that did this it is only fair that I share the blame as well"_ as she tried to cheer up the now former male.

Feeling a little forgotten did Hannah now speak asking the swapped pair " _well what is it that the both of you want to do now, seeming as you're both stuck as each other?"_ stated the honey blonde haired girl. Offering up a quick reply did the new "Harry" state " _for starters I believe it best to start calling each other by our new names, in order to avoid confusion among the general public of Hogwarts"_ following the statement just made the new "Susan" nodded her head in approval. Although "Susan" was quick to state " _I do believe it is best that we return to our respective dormitories, before we are discovered"_ before gaining the approval of both "Harry" and Hannah.

Before leaving both the goblet and the Great Hall along with Hannah did "Harry" and "Susan" tell each other the passwords for both the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor entrances. With "Susan" receiving the Hufflepuff password which was " _loyalty above all",_ and "Harry" receiving the Gryffindor password which was " _forever courageous"_ though not before "Harry" had stopped Hannah. After receiving the questioning look did "Harry" reply with " _I want to ask of you to be there for Harry and not only help him adjust to being me, but also as a girl"_ after gaining a nod of approval from Hannah did the trio finally part ways.

* * *

 **Scene Change**

Making her way towards the Hufflepuff dorms along with Hannah, did "Susan" notice the way her new body moved while walking. Taking note of the gentle sway in her new hips, the rhythmic bouncing of her new breasts, and the swaying motion of her new butt. Causing "Susan" to think to herself " _how does every part of a girl's body move?"_ were her inner thoughts, as she and Hannah entered the Hufflepuff common room.

On the other hand making his way towards the Gryffindor house under the invisibility cloak while also looking at the marauder's map, did "Harry" also take notice on how his new body moved while walking. From the obvious lack of movement in the chest region due to no longer having breasts, to the straight and stiff movements in his new hips. Did cause "Harry" to think " _boy being a guy is sure going to be a challenge, from now on"_ he thought as he quietly entered the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

 **Scene Change**

After quickly making his way to his new dorm, did "Harry" though careful not to wake up his new roommates came upon his bed. Quickly finding his night clothes in his dresser and locating his new trunk to put away his belongings "Harry" stripped his body bare excluding the underwear, though not before blushing and admiring the decent muscles the former owner of this body had gained. After redressing himself in the night clothes "Harry" climbed into bed, and let sleep claim him after a very tiring and exhausting night.

After entering her new dorm room did "Susan" finally found herself getting to relax a bit. Although she was both surprised and relieved to find that Hannah and her had a private dorm to themselves, after Hannah had explained it was due to her new Aunt Amelia. With Hannah's help"Susan" was able to locate her new trunk and night clothes which were in the dresser near her bed. Though stripping her body down to its underwear caused "Susan" to blush up a storm, from seeing her bountiful breasts encased in a lacy white bra, to her flat and toned stomach, then to the curves of her hips, and finally her beautiful legs and new private area which was hidden by lacy white panties. Though before dressing in the night clothes "Susan" had to ask Hannah for help with unhooking her bra. After which did "Susan" finish dressing and climbed into her bed, before falling asleep after the long and tiring night she had.


End file.
